cardwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Chyunman98/Any improvements to this deck?
This is a deck I've been working since I first got the game. Heroes: BMO (I think this is one of the best Heroes in the game. Too bad that Jake and BMO don't get along...) Flame Princess (My deck is somewhat big and draw power is needed in this deck) Landscapes: '''Pure Blue Plains (why is this bad in the strategy sections? The FLOOPS are really good in this deck.) '''Creatures: 3x Woadic Time Walkers (for the piercing damage) 3x Gold Heavenly Gazers (Amazing Draw Power.) 2x Gold Cool Dogs (Blocking off Floops are nice to have. Still argue it's use in this deck) 2x Temporal Wisps (Amazing defensive FLOOPS. I usually stall with this card to get my draws. 2x Poultrygeists (Can't stress enough how useful that extra 2 MP is. I prefer it over the Future Scholar soley because they cost less to use.... and because I don't even have any Future Scholars, 2x Axeys (Gotta have some glass cannons) 3x Psionic Architect (BEST CARD EVER. I use this for crippling the opponent with Door of Strength. It's my main strategy to get this card out as quick as possible. I really wish I could find more Golds of these though.) 2x Detective Sally (My Cannons need some defense. I don't think this card is that effective though.... 1x Pickler (I'm not sure why I use this but it's FLOOP is really useful at times. I'll probably sack this one once I finish this deck 1x Gold Woadic Chief (The mascot of my team. Amazing card that I opened from my 3rd Algebraic Chest. It's won me so many battles due to it's FLOOP and amazingly balanced stats.) 1x Gold Extra Large Spirit Soldier (Incredibly underrated card. It has 60 defense and it can return to your hand and give you a draw for ONE MP. Sure it's 5 to resummon but it works so well in the late game. I've never had this card in my discard pile.) Looking for: Gold Woadic Time Walkers, Gold Poultrygeists, Gold Psionic Architects, Gold Struzzan Jinns, and Camera Dude. (I really need a Struzann Jinn at some point. Can't do the architect combo when walls can possibly ruin my day.) Spells: 2x Door of Strength (Along with Psionic Architect, this is just a ridiculous card. I don't know if I should keep 3 though. 1x Unempty Coffin (For obvious reasons. Though I argue if I should add an extra) 1x Brief Power (I still debate if I need this anymore) 2x Crystal Balls (As useful as it is, it gets in the way of draws occasionally... The heavenly gazers seem to work well enough) 3x Witch's Way (Obvious reasons) Looking For: (Pretty much set on these spells. Might change if I need to.) Buildings: 2x Sand Castles (I really need some silos.) 2x Woad Mobile Homes (Great for defensive stalls for my better cards to come.) Looking for: (Sand Sphinx, Silo of Truths, Stonhenges, or Ghost Castles if they still exist) Category:Blog posts